


Injuries and Lectures

by charmainders



Series: GotG || Peter & Gamora [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmainders/pseuds/charmainders
Summary: Peter gets himself severely injured while on a job request. It's the code of the Guardians to inform each other to get back up. But Peter goes against that and does the mission his way, while still being severely injured, and barely makes it back alive. What comes next is a long scolding from none other than Gamora herself.





	Injuries and Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> A mild angst fic of a severely injured Peter and Gamora who lectures him about it. Enjoy the humour, the cuddles and the little whispers of love.

The intercoms between the Quadrant and Peter had gone deathly silent for an unknown reason.

Normally, Gamora wouldn't care too much about it, if there wasn't any of the Guardians out there doing job requests, but today was completely different. Peter had taken on a request from a source she wasn't told of whom, but all she knows is that there was a large sum of units and a potential alliance between the Guardians and the recruiter, so it was a rather important request that he took on by himself. Before heading out, he'd taken an ear piece to stay in contact with the rest of them on the Quadrant, as well as his repaired and improved helmet, courtesy of Rocket. Peter had told the rest to stay out of trouble, before leaving the ship in one of the many M-ships he could use to get to the place himself.

Everything had seemed pretty normal for the day- the usual sounds of Rocket trying to fix something together, most likely an updated port so Peter could connect his Zune to and play music from over the speakers. Drax was busy cleaning his sword, and had offered a round of sparring with Gamora if she was up to it. Meanwhile, Mantis and baby Groot had taken a liking to each other, enjoying their time spent together in fits and giggles as Mantis kept a watchful eye over the young tree. Kraglin had taken shift at the Flight Deck, watching over for any potential threats (especially with the Sovereign still on their tails).

The sparring session between Drax and Gamora had gone pretty well, with Drax proving his worth against her in both bare fist combat and swordsmanship. Every move she made was easily countered by Drax, the sound of nothing but the metal of their individual swords hitting each other filling the room. It was a quiet session, but the results were fruitful, with Drax increasing his physical stamina and Gamora improving on her speed of avoiding the incoming attacks. She hadn't had a good spar since the events as of late, and considering Peter was physically much weaker as a Terran in comparison to her, she couldn't really bring it up in her to spar with Peter.

Like he'd mentioned, he was a guns kind of person anyway.

She'd spend the rest of the day checking up on their inventory, informing Rocket that they'd have to make a stop over to Xandar in the following days to pick up food and supplies. The weaponry on board had seemed to be in pretty good condition, which she supposed Rocket had worked on to improve the systems. She decided it'd be best to leave the inventory checks aside if there weren't anything else needing crucial attention. By this time, she was mildly worried that Peter hadn't gotten back to them from where he was, but then she had remembered that Peter had promised her to be back before the following morning, so instead of letting the thoughts fill her mind, she shrugged it off and went to take a break before her shift on the Flight Deck.

\-----

Her shift had been uneventful as of thus far.

Night had fallen upon the Guardians, as one by one each of them had turned in to go to bed, leaving her alone on the Quadrant to watch for threats. She figured it'll be a good time to contact Peter through his intercoms, and at the same time checking his coordinates by the tracking system Rocket had built.

But something didn't feel right. Peter's intercom system, which should've picked up from Gamora's calls, was completely offline. That was the moment Gamora knew something was up; Peter would've never turn them off. It was the Guardians' code that if any of them were going out for solo job requests, they were to stay in contact and make a distress call if severely injured. This rule, ironically at this very moment, was made by none other than Peter himself. 

The worry dragged on for minutes, which slowly turned to hours. Gamora grew more panicky by the moment- to make the situation worse, the milano's intercoms were also offline as well for some reason, and there was no other way to contact Peter. That was, until she heard the sound of a ship docking. Immediately, she ran from the Flight Deck to the docking stations at a faster speed than ever before, the worry about to spill. She'd bumped into Drax along the way, who followed her behind.

What she saw next scared the daylights out of her, if it was remotely even possible.

From the M-ship, stumbled out Peter; his red leather jacket shrugged off, but his white shirt was a mess. It was almost fully soaked in red liquid, the colour of Terran blood, from an unknown injury source. He was holding his right shoulder, his face scrunching from the extreme pain of the wound. He could manage a smile as his helmet disappeared from his face, though, before collapsing on the ground from his injury.

''Peter!'' She screamed, running forward to catch him before he could hit the ground with hard impact. His smile still remained as he slowly lost consciousness by the minute. This wouldn't do, she immediately thinks, before signalling to Drax to go get the first aid equipment and a pair of clean tweezers for her, as she tried her best to carry Peter to a more comfortable spot, eventually deciding on using the benches in the Flight Deck. Her body mods meant that she could easily, and without hesitation, carry him all the way and set him down gently. By this time, Peter's smile had faded, and he had slipped completely into a state of unconsciousness. Drax returned with the materials in hand, but this time Mantis was with him too, having been awoken by the screaming.

''Peter!'' Mantis had exclaimed, her hand trembling as she saw the unconscious state he was in. All she could do was sit by him, and watch him, praying he'd be okay in the moment of her extreme fear. Gamora knew the fear Mantis held in her; the fear of losing the person who had saved both their lives was extremely prominent at this very moment. But Gamora shook those thoughts off, removing Peter's shirt to reveal the culprit of the injury. His right shoulder had been in the line of fire, earning him a shot there, which managed to scrape his skin and leave an opening for blood to rush out. This meant that he'd lost a lot of that, and that itself was the least of the worries. They were nowhere near Xandar, although only 4 to 5 jumps away, to get him to the hospital to get his wound stitched. This meant that she'd have to do so, and hope for the best by the time they get to Xandar. For now, she'd have to take the responsibility of being the leader, like Peter had instructed prior, and coming up with the best solution to the issue. With an uneasy tone, she looked to the other two present in the room.

''Mantis, get Rocket to direct the Quadrant to Xandar. Drax, stay with me and do as I instruct you to.''

\-----

After the long and extremely tedious process of the stitching and the cleaning up of his wound, Gamora offered to get Peter to the Captain's Quarters, while Drax agreed to help clean up the blood and keep the first aid kit. Gently picking him up into a bridal carry, Gamora lifted Peter and headed for the room they shared together. Tucking him in under the comfort of the covers, she watched him sleep off the pain. Unlike her who had body mods and could easily recover from wounds like these, Peter was nothing more than half-Terran and would potentially have the scarring for the rest of his life, considering how bad the wound was. 

Not wanting to even attempt to shake him out of his sleep, she ran her fingers through his soft brunette curls, whispering numerous times to him, a soft, ''I love you.'' She pressed her palm to his chin, rubbing her thumb across his surprisingly smooth cheek gently. She turned her attention away after a few minutes to the other matters at hand, including the cleaning up of the disoriented M-ship from earlier. Getting up, she walked over to Peter's bag, and took his Zune out, running the controls over to his classic playlist, and left the Zune playing softly on the bedside table. Quietly, she left the room for him to rest and went to get her job at hand done, the soft tune of "Lean on Me'' by Bill Withers leaving her ears.

\-----

By the time she'd finished the clean up of the Quadrant, Rocket had landed the ship in Xandar, and on the ground was none other than the Nova Prime herself, along with a paramedic team to receive Peter and get him medical attention immediately. Gamora helped to get Peter to the ambulance bed, before letting the team get him to the nearest hospital. The Nova Prime offered to give the Guardians a ride to the hospital, but since the rest of the team declined (and with Mantis still in a crying state because of her immense worry), Gamora took the offer on her own and went with the lady herself after grabbing her belongings and Peter's Zune.

After an hour of being in the operating theater and another three of waiting for the anesthetic to wear off from the minor blood transfusion they had to do, Gamora watched as Peter slowly woke up to consciousness, before observing his surroundings, looking at the glucose drip that'd been inserted into his vein, and proceeding to look over to her with the stupidest grin he could possibly manage.

''You're awake,'' Gamora softly spoke, going over to the bed and sitting by his side, and carefully letting her arm rake over his waist as she leaned down to peck his lips. It'd grown to be her way of wanting to show affection for him, through her simplest and smallest gestures of hugging his waist, or giving him a kiss on his cheek. Now felt appropriate, after almost losing him to the deadly amounts of blood he had lost.

''Yeah....What happened?'' He whispered with the stupid grin still plastered to his cheeks. His left hand had found its way to Gamora's hair, removing the clip she'd put on so she could focus on the clean up. Her hair fell over her shoulders with grace, the ombre of the black and pink framing her face. He would never get tired of the way her hair fell and bounced, or the way the silver streaks on her face shined even in the darkest of lighting.

Gamora raised her eyebrows; really? Was he really asking her what happened when he had been the one to scare both her and Mantis by appearing back at the Quadrant, soaking in his own blood? Careful not to raise her voice too loudly, she chided him,''I should be the one asking you that, you fool. You turned both the M-ship's and your personal intercoms off! What was the code you established about staying in contact if on solo job requests? You scared the hell out of Mantis, who hasn't stopped crying in worry since she saw you losing blood on the Quadrant!''

Both of them fell into an awkward silence, the grin also disappearing from his cheeks, leaving them in a state of only able to stare at each other while they processed their own thoughts. Peter was at a lost of words, while Gamora was too angry to say anything else. The silence continued between them both for a few minutes, which was only carried on by the nurse coming in to change the glucose pack. After the nurse left, he coughed softly in an attempt to grab Gamora's attention, which did work, with her turning to face Peter with a large frown.

''I did it because I didn't want to worry you, Gamora.'' He whispered, hoping for a reply, but instead earned an ever bigger frown.

''You could've at least contacted me! Did you know how afraid I got when I couldn't reach you by intercoms?''

Peter let out a soft chuckle at her scolding, trying his best to shift himself to sit in an upright position, with a little help from Gamora. His stupid grin had returned to his cheeks as he looked at her. 

''Someone on the enemy team had ambushed me from behind on the planet and shot me in the shoulder in the heat of the fight. Despite that, I managed to clear the request. The units should be ours very soon.'' 

In silent response, Gamora threw him the largest exasperated look she could manage since the beginning of this conversation (or argument, that was up to debate).

''Peter Quill, you returned to the Quadrant severely injured, in the process making Mantis worry so hard, and had to have a blood transfusion for an hour after arriving back on Xandar, and your first worry is about the units?!'' 

''Hey, woah....the most important thing that matters is that I'm alive, 'Mora, right?'' Peter softly answered, trying his utter best to calm her down, but to no avail.

''Not when you literally could've died from the deathly amounts of blood you lost!'' Her voice rang through his ears, hot tears almost appearing and spilling down her cheeks. Never before had she been this worried to lose someone, other than her parents and Nebula. She couldn't believe he was still joking about risking his life for the large sum of units, and in the process getting injured. 

Giving up, she sat back down on the bed with a sigh, and wiped her eyes of the salty tears that had formed. Peter was unsure of how to comfort her, since the only person that cried because of him was Meredith. All he did, with his available strength, was to pull her into a gentle embrace, letting her rest on his uninjured shoulder. Gamora found herself breaking down, her tears free falling onto Peter's hospital wear, and wetting it. His hand, once again, combed through her hair, and rubbed her back as she took a moment to compose herself. Softly, he found himself humming, oddly and coincidentally to the song that Gamora had selected before leaving the room back on the Quadrant.

Lean on me; when you're not strong,  
I'll be your friend; I'll help you carry on.  
For, it won't be long, till I'm gonna need,  
somebody to lean on.

Gamora found herself calming down, albeit the soft hiccups. When it had died down, she released herself from the embrace and looked at Peter directly in the eye.

''You were so, so, so stupid to turn off the intercoms, Peter.''

''I know. I never seem to learn from my mistakes do I?'' He chuckled to himself rather softly. Surprisingly, Gamora broke into a tiny grin as well, reminded of the time she'd pinned him to the ground and told him off for messing with her when they had first met.

''Promise me you won't do it again and keep me updated,'' Gamora whispered to him softly, still maintaining eye contact with him.

''I can't promise that.'' Peter joked, chuckling at the look she gave to him. ''I'm joking. I promise it won't happen again.''

''Good. Because I can't afford to lose you after all those things I've lost.'' 

With the last line of what Gamora had said lodged deeply in his mind, Peter smirked a little at her, before offering his left shoulder for her to rest on. Without any hesitation, she moved herself closer to him, and lay her head against the left of his chest. She dissolved into his embrace, taking in his ever-intoxicating scent that was just so uniquely him, and closed her eyes, to perhaps get some sleep from all the arguing and the worrying. The rise and fall of his chest comforted her in the fact that she hadn't lost Peter today, and she wasn't about to lose him again. But Peter was probably right about one thing, even if it was the wrong time to say it anyway. Like every time they'd cuddled, and embraced each other to sleep, he could hear him humming the song from earlier.

Please, swallow your pride,  
if I have things you need to borrow;  
for no one can fill those of your needs,  
that you won't let show.

Maybe Peter was right; she was just so glad that he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is ''Lean On Me'' by Bill Withers, released in 1972. There is a epic trailer version, covered by J2 if you would like! Thank you for reading this story. I'll try my very best to push out stories every one or two weeks at a time, so let's hope for the best!


End file.
